Team
by katierosefun
Summary: [Set shortly after 2x12, 'Fast Lane'.] Barry finds that Harry's shoulder was injured. And despite everything, he stays. (They were a team, anyways.)


Because I'm just happy that Barry was able to sympathize with Harry. And I'm also really happy that they're going to save Jesse now. Because dear God, I've been praying for Harry to just see his daughter already. (And as a lover of the interesting dynamic between Harry and Barry, the last episode just made me so happy. Everything about that episode was just _so great,_ and not just the parts about Harry and Barry - I loved Iris and Joe's progress with Wally and _ugh, that was one of the best episodes ever.)_

But anyways, after that last episode, I just had a lot of feelings. So I wrote this. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Team_

Technically, Barry should be home. At least, that was where Joe wanted him to be – especially since Joe was the most suspicious of Harry. And Barry couldn't blame him – he knew that everyone ( _everyone_ ) was warier than ever towards Harry, but Barry didn't feel like going home just yet. He still had some things to settle over – and besides, Joe was going to be at the hospital with Iris and Wally, anyways. Barry would have the house to himself and to be honest, he wasn't in the mood to be completely alone right now.

"You're not leaving?" Cisco asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Nah," Barry replied, swiveling around in the desk chair. "I just want to…" His voice drifted off meaningfully. Cisco's eyebrows knitted together and for a moment, he looked like he was ready to say something. Instead, to Barry's relief, Cisco only nodded.

"See you tomorrow, man," Cisco said, giving Barry a quick pat on the shoulder. Barry shot his friend a smile before waving him away.

Next came Caitlin, looking just as tentative and nervous – if not more – as Cisco. "Just be careful," were her only words when she realized that Barry was going to stay. "And…well. You'll at least give us a call if something's wrong?"

"Yeah, of course," Barry agreed, though he didn't bother telling Caitlin that he didn't think that it'd be necessary. Still, the look of relaxation that appeared on Caitlin's face made it a little worth it.

And Barry knew his friends had every right to be worried – and they were definitely allowed to feel a little tense with Barry alone in STAR Labs with Harry – but the stupidest part of it all, Barry supposed, was that _he_ was the only one who felt at peace. He wasn't sure why, either. Of course, he'd been _upset_ when Harry came out to say he'd been taking Barry's speed.

But it clicked, didn't it?

Barry let out a long sigh. Then, kicking himself of the seat, he started down the hallway. His steps were quiet, but once he was within range, Barry made sure to at least give Harry a warning of his arrival. Barry stepped a little louder, and then he headed into Cisco's (well, technically Harry's and Cisco's) office. (If one could even call it that.)

"Allen." Harry was standing by the board, an eraser in one hand and marker in the other. He looked tired as ever – as one might expect, after today's most recent excitement – but otherwise, Barry was just glad that it didn't seem like he was interrupting anything.

"Hey," Barry said, shuffling forward. "Are you…?"

"Just…erasing this," Harry gestured halfheartedly at the board. "Might as well." He reached up and swiped a length of equations from the surface. Barry, oddly enough, was almost sad to see all of the numbers and variables go. They had spent some time on it, after all, even if it was just a day. And for Harry, it must have been much, much, much longer.

"I could get it done for you," Barry offered, and quickly remembering how annoyed Harry had gotten at the uncanny super-speed-reading, the speedster quickly added, "If you want, that is." He saw Harry tense ever so slightly – and then Barry went on, "I mean…or I could just. Leave. If you want to be alone. Figured you deserve at least that."

When Harry didn't reply right away, Barry nodded once. "Right," he muttered under his breath, and started to walk back when suddenly, he heard Harry say, "Wait."

Barry tried to suppress the hope in his chest as he turned back around. Harry was holding up another eraser. He tossed it at Barry – an underhanded throw this time, so very unlike the angry one from before – and said almost grudgingly, "You take one of the other boards."

"Got it," Barry responded, fighting the urge to smile. He zipped across the room, quickly wiping down the board. He looked over his shoulder, half-expecting to see Harry rolling his eyes or maybe just looking on with some other kind of judging characteristic –

Barry's smile faded.

Harry was turned completely away from the younger man. One of his hands was rubbing lightly against his shoulder, and though Harry kept scrubbing away at the board with his other hand, Barry could see the slight strain in the man's muscles. Barry pressed his lips together. He had _known_ there was something off from before. And it definitely hadn't been just a headache, as Harry had claimed it to be.

Moving almost silently, Barry headed up to Harry. He wordlessly plucked the eraser out of Harry's hand – and though Harry protested, Barry only said, "I've got the rest."

"I can clean a board, Allen."

"I know you can," Barry replied. He nodded at Harry's shoulder. "But you're injured, right?"

Harry's face remained expressionless as he said, "I'm fine."

"You're not," Barry responded. He started to wipe down the equations – this time without his speed. "I told you before, didn't I? We're a team – we're working together. I think that means you're at least allowed to tell me if you're hurt or not." He scrubbed away at a particular stubborn mark on the board – and as he did, he shot another glance at Harry.

Harry wasn't looking back at Barry.

"Okay," Barry sighed, putting down the eraser. " _Okay_. Come on, let's see it."

"Allen –" The rest of Harry's words were cut off abruptly. Barry froze, wondering if it was perhaps something he had done – but then Barry saw the slight flicker of pain in Harry's eyes, and that was it for the two of them. Without another word, Barry sprinted off and returned with a bag of ice.

"Where is it exactly?" Barry asked softly, his eyes skirting over Harry's shoulder. "I want to make sure."

There was another second of silence before Harry gestured.

"Got it," Barry murmured. "Uh, here…" He started to tug at Harry's coat, and to his surprise, Harry didn't protest right away. Barry carefully placed the coat aside and gently put the ice-pack over Harry's shoulder.

This time, Harry's face twisted into a full cringe. Barry winced. "Well," he said grimly, "at least it's on the right spot." Barry frowned. Then, he added in a quieter voice, "You said something about seeing Zoom. Did this…have something to do with him?"

"Met with him earlier," Harry only said. "I tried to get him to bring Jesse back earlier. It didn't work."

Barry felt something cold settle at the bottom of his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing."

Barry paused. "I'm still sorry."

Harry pressed his lips together. Then, his eyes lowering, he said almost inaudibly, "I'm the one who's sorry."

Barry looked on at Harry, a sad smile tugging at his lips. Forcing his lips into a light tone, he said, "Well, you _did_ chuck an eraser at my head."

"I'm sorry about that, too."

Barry picked up an eraser. In one swift movement, all of the equations were gone – the board was nothing but a blank slate, just waiting for something to have it cover its surface again. Barry contemplated on that for a moment, and then he turned to Harry.

"Should we get that plan on Earth-2 going?" Barry asked simply.

Harry gave Barry an odd look. "You're really doing this?"

Barry felt an old pain re-surface at the pit of his stomach. "Hearing about why you did what you did reminded me a little of the Old Wells – I've told you that." Barry fidgeted with the marker in his hand. "Truth is, Wells only wanted to go home. That's what he told me was his goal, anyways. He just wanted to get home, and he was willing to give me a chance to go change the past." Barry let out a small sigh. "I've figured that – well – we just want to get back to our families by the end of the day." He cast Harry a side-glance. "And you should be with your daughter." Barry held out a marker.

Harry looked down at it – and a moment later, he gently took it out of Barry's hand.

And almost numbly, Harry asked, "What now?"

Barry smiled for real. "Well," he answered, uncapping the marker. "Now, we work and try to figure things out together. Sounds good?"

Harry didn't respond until they were writing on the board.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 **A/N -** As always, reviews would be great. Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not! (And now, I've got to go back to studying for an exam because oops, I decided to procrastinate again. Honestly, Caroline, don't you ever learn your lesson?)


End file.
